


Knutschflecken verursachende Anhängsel

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Twitter Writing Meme [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kissing, M/M, Overprotective Dean Winchester
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Dean möchte wirklich, wirklich die Person kennenlernen, die seinem kleinen Bruder diesen massiven Knutschfleck verpasst hat.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: Twitter Writing Meme [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622374
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Knutschflecken verursachende Anhängsel

**Author's Note:**

> für: [twitter writing meme](https://twitter.com/SchmokSchmok/status/837436883936346121)  
> prompt: » Sam x Lucifer | 16: A Naughty Kiss «

Es ist das erste Mal, dass Sam jemanden mit nach Hause bringt.  
Gut, da ist Jess, die er seit dem Kindergarten kennt und die in derselben Straße wohnt; und Kevin, der ein paar Mal am Wochenende vorbeigekommen ist, damit sie gemeinsam lernen können; aber die beiden zählen nicht, wie er findet, weil er nie _verliebt_ in sie gewesen ist.

Nick ist eine ganz andere Sache. Und dass er von allen nur Lucifer genannt wird, macht es, wenn Sam ehrlich ist, auch nicht besser oder einfacher.  
Wenn es nach Sam gegangen wäre, dann hätte er Nick so lange vor seiner Familie geheim gehalten, bis er ausgezogen wäre. Das klang theoretisch zumindest nach einem guten Plan, bis Dean irgendwann feixend auf einen Knutschfleck an Sams Hals gezeigt hatte und wissen wollte, wann er _Sammys Herzensdame_ denn kennenlernen würde. (Wäre es der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen, Dean über seine fehlende Heterosexualität aufzuklären? Wahrscheinlich. Tat er es? Aber mit Sicherheit nicht.)  
Sam hat versucht, sich herauszureden, das hat er wirklich, aber Dean ist nun einmal nicht der Typ, der einfach locker lässt. Also musste Sam ihm schlussendlich unter japsendem Luftholen im Schwitzkasten versprechen, die Knutschflecken verursachende Person mitzubringen.

Am nächsten Morgen, es ist ein Montag, springt Sam aus dem Impala, kaum dass Dean angehalten hat, um ihn nach draußen zu lassen. Normalerweise verabschiedet er sich, _nachdem_ das Auto zum Stillstand gekommen ist, und reißt nicht die Tür auf, während es noch ausrollt.  
Sam wirft die Tür hinter sich zu, macht eine vage Bewegung mit seiner Hand, die man mit viel Phantasie als Winken interpretieren könnte, während er den Bereich vor der High School mit hektischen Blicken absucht. Zielstrebig geht er auf eine Gruppe von sechs Menschen, die sowohl Seniors der High School als auch Freshmen und Sophomores des nahe gelegenen Colleges umfasst.  
»Hey«, Sam legt seine Hand kurz auf Nicks Schulter und nickt den anderen in der Gruppe begrüßend zu, »Nick, kann ich kurz mit Dir –«

Es sollte unmöglich sein, niemand, wirklich _niemand_ kann _so schnell_ und _um diese Uhrzeit_ einen Parkplatz finden, das Auto abstellen und wieder an die Schule zurücklaufen, aber Sam hat sich geirrt. Denn natürlich, _natürlich!_ ist _Dean_ dazu in der Lage.

»Sammy!« Deans Stimme schneidet Sam mitten im Satz die Luft ab, weiterzusprechen. Und plötzlich steht Dean neben ihm, mit einem ebenso triumphierenden Grinsen wie gestern Abend, als er Sam noch in seinem Schwitzkasten gehabt hat. Sein Blick fällt auf die Menschen, mit denen Sam seit Monaten am liebsten seine Freizeit verbringt, und von denen er gehofft hatte, dass Dean sie nicht so bald kennenlernen würde. (Oder vielleicht sogar niemals. _Niemals_ hatte so verlockend geklungen.) Nick hat fragend seine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen, Abaddon (die mit bürgerlichen Namen _Alice_ heißt, was aber wohl nicht gefährlich genug geklungen hat) und Meg werfen sich einen Blick zu, bevor sie Dean desinteressiert beobachten, Castiel sieht verwirrt aus, Lilith zündet sich eine Zigarette an, dann steckt sie das Feuerzeug in Belas Hosentasche zurück, aus der sie es gerade eben erst gezogen hat, bevor Sam angekommen ist. »Wow, du hast mir nie gesagt, dass Du nur mit Models befreundet bist.« Er zwinkert Bela zu.

»Dean, was … was willst Du?« Es ist nicht direkt so, als ob Sam die Stimme wegbricht, weil sich Panik in seinem Körper breitmacht, aber so spontan fällt ihm auch keine andere plausible Ausrede, die ihm helfen würde, seine untypisch klingende Stimme zu erklären und ein klitzekleines bisschen seiner Ehre zu retten.

»Ich wollte mich persönlich davon überzeugen, dass Du meine Einladung weitergibst«, entgegnet Dean, bevor er noch einmal alle Umstehenden taxiert. Nick (noch immer mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, aber dafür auch einem amüsiert zuckenden Mundwinkel) mischt sich nun, zu Sams absolutem Schrecken, in ihr Gespräch ein: »Was für eine Einladung?«  
Dean versetzt Sam eine leichte Kopfnuss, als er antwortet: »Zum Abendessen. Für Sams Schnecke.« Meg grinst spöttisch, Bela schnaubt sogar.  
»So, Sams Schnecke«, Nick grinst, wirft seinen Arm umständlich über Sams Schulter und zwingt Sam damit ein wenig in die Knie. »Du hast uns nie von einer Schnecke erzählt.«

Dean zieht seine Augenbrauen zusammen und sieht nun skeptisch in die Runde, als könnte er durch bloße Blicke ein Geständnis aus jemandem herausquetschen. Und Sam ist gottfroh, dass, selbst wenn Dean die Fähigkeit hätte, Geständnisse aus heißer Luft zu zaubern, niemand auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen über Nick und ihn verlieren würde.

»Ja, eh, meine …« Er durchforstet sein Gehirn, stolpert über Worte wie _Partner_ und _Freund_ und _Gespons_ , für einen kleinen Moment kommt ihm sogar _Macker_ in den Kopf. Nur absolut keine Möglichkeit, _nicht_ zu lügen. »Mein Anhängsel.« Sam endet so lahm, wie er angefangen hat, während er verzweifelt nach einer Ausrede sucht, mit der er Dean schnellstmöglich wieder loswerden kann. »Ist nicht an dieser Schule.« Nick ist ein Sophomore und auf einer ganz anderen High School gewesen. _Immer möglichst nah an der Wahrheit bleiben, dann klappt das schon._  
(Er spürt Nicks Körper vor unterdrücktem Lachen beben.)

»Wann ist das Abendessen?«, fragt Nick, ohne Sams Unbehagen weiter zu beachten. Nur die Muskeln in seinem Oberarm spannen sich an und noch immer zuckt ein Grinsen an seinen Mundwinkeln. (Bela hat diesen wölfischen Gesichtsausdruck, bei dem Sam sich nie so sicher ist, ob sie sich gleich auf jemanden stürzt oder doch nur beobachtet. – Generell sind sie alle viel zu still und scheinen auf _den Moment_ zu warten. Sam fragt sich, wann er sich den schlimmsten Freundeskreis aller Zeiten ausgesucht hat. Und warum es so lange gedauert hat, bis er erkannt hat, dass niemand ihm zur Hilfe eilen würde. Noch nicht einmal Nick.)

»Mittwoch«, erwidert Dean. »Sammy hat Donnerstags erst später Unterricht. Und ich einen freien Tag.« Er macht eine kleine Pause, mustert die anwesenden, weiblich vermuteten Menschen. »Freitagabend haben Sammy und ich aber genauso Zeit.«

»Nein, ich denke, Mittwoch klingt gut.« Deans Augenbrauen sind wieder unheilvoll verwirrt zusammengezogen, defensiv verschränkt er seine Arme vor der Brust und Sam kann schon hören, wie er mit verhörähnlichen Fragen beginnt. Aber Nick kommt ihm zuvor: »Nicht wahr, Sam?«

Und damit zieht er Sams Gesicht zu sich hinunter und küsst ihn. Mitten auf dem Campus. Genau vor Deans Augen. _Der Schelm, der Schurke, der Verdammtfürgarnichtsgute!_ Sam wird ihn umbringen.  
Nun ja, falls Dean ihn abends nicht zuerst umbringt.


End file.
